Prends moi acharne toi
by PsychoseAigue
Summary: Avez-vous déjà crû en quelque chose ? Oubliez. Oubliez tout ce en quoi vous avez crû jusque là, car maintenant débute un autre jeu. Un jeu sans espoir, une traque sans fin, parce que toi, simple mortelle, tu as croisé son chemin. Alice/Bella, Femslash
1. Chapitre Premier

Vous souvenez-vous de la première fois que quelqu'un a osé violer votre intimité ?

J'aurais pu sentir le métal froid pénétrer lentement et doucement dans ma peau glacée de tant d'horreurs. J'aurais pu entendre le crissement que mon sang bouillonnant de frustration aurait provoquer en venant s'éclater contre la lame. Comme s'il tentait de la repousser, de maintenir une pression afin que la force de tes bras ne puisse plus continuer son travail. J'aurais pu sentir l'odeur du contact des deux matériaux en fusion, tu les aurait imaginer dansant une valse enflammée, venir me contracter le ventre soumis à tant d'immondices. J'aurais pu, oui, si ta raison t'avais supplier de me tuer, mais ta raison n'est que folie à mes yeux. Ma gorge se serra, toutes les atrocités dont tu étais l'actrice souhaitaient prendre leur envol, mais déjà tes lèvres se reposèrent sur les miennes. Déjà tu reprenais le contrôle de ce qu'avant je considérais comme mon corps. Ce n'était plus mon corps. Tu étais en train de me l'arracher, de me l'ôter, de me le voler. Tu te l'appropriait usant de tes mains expertes. Ce n'était même plus un corps, non. C'était un amas d'os, d'organes, de sang et de peau, qui se voyait vidé de tout espoir, sucé à sa moelle de sorte à en retirer cette forme qu'on appelle vie, mais qui n'as qu'une valeur immatérielle.

Si tu n'avais voulut que mon corps, me l'aurais tu demander ? J'aurais plongé mes mains tremblantes dans ma poitrine, j'aurais arraché mon coeur lacéré par tes soins. Je te l'aurais offert sur un plateau de lâcheté, ma lâcheté, et j'y aurais glissé quelques uns de mes pauvres organes.

Mais tu ne voulais pas qu'uniquement mon corps. D'abord tu voulais le plaisir brut, tu voulais te rassasier, croquer à pleine dents l'extase du corps. Et puis quelques temps après, tu voulais la satisfaction devant une possible supériorité. Tu jouissait de voir à quel point tu étais en train de me torturer l'esprit, de constater que peu à peu tu me privais de mon insouciance, peu à peu tu me retirais mon espoir, et que peu à peu tu dépouillais ma vie.

Tu étais maître du présent, cela n'était qu'une évidence même aux bordures du royaume de l'imposture. Et je n'avais aucun doute : tu tirera également les ficelles du futur. Avec plus que sûrement plus de plaisir encore.

Je ne te connaissais pas des plus mieux. Mais je savais ce que tu avais l'intention de faire. Tu allais m'abandonner ici, cette petite rue sombre me servant de catacombe. Oui. J'allais finir seule dans ma propre ombre, à contempler mes derniers souffles de vie, pendant que toi tu te sera déjà lancée à la poursuite d'autres jouets. Puisque je n'était que ça à tes yeux. Je n'étais pas importante, non, j'étais une humaine de passage. Alors que toi. Tu étais à présent toute ma vie, tu venais si bien de la détruire ! Tu savais que j'allais te haïr, que je te haissais déjà. Peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Mais toi, tu représentais le plus gros bouleversement dans ma vie, et même s'il n'est que tissu noir, la chose la plus grande qu'il me soit arrivé. J'allais à toujours me souvenir de ton visage si froid, tu n'allais qu'oublier les gémissements de douleur que j'avais provoqué. Tu avais l'habitude non ? Tout ça allait de pair avec ta vie, tout ça se trouvait mêler à ta vie, encore et encore. Deux fils qui se joignent, se séparent, se joignent. Tu étais le sang, cette chose que tu faisais l'oxygène...

Alors pourquoi ?

Mes larmes commençaient à couler malgré moi. Je n'avais pas voulut satisfaire ton égo, je n'avais pas voulut te donner plus de satisfaction, plus d'exaltation encore que t'en avais déjà consommé. Mais c'tait plus fort que moi, j'ai mes faiblesses, je suis vulnérable, une poupée aussi faible qu'une image. Je suis humaine. Tu souris devant cette douleur qui s'échappait, honteuse devant ta victoire qui s'affirmait une fois de plus. Ta main quitta lentement mon corps, remontant furtivement en allant découvrir la moindre parcelle de peau qu'elle trouvait sur son chemin, tu te retirais. C'est la lame qui se retire du corps après lui avoir donner la mort. Tu venais de mettre le point final à ton heure de gloire, à mon heure de mort. De tes doigts froids tu viens éteindre doucement mes larmes, d'un geste si doux que j'eus l'impression de rêver. Tu savourais ça aussi, ces instants où le sentiment que j'avais à ton égards changeait. Ca te donnait sûrement l'impression d'avoir sur mes émotions une emprise phénoménale tu pensais pouvoir les contrôler, les manipuler, les amener dans ton sens. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je m'en rendais compte, j'en avais conscience, mais que pouvais-je faire ? Tu étais tout, je n'étais rien. Les choses étaient vites réglées.


	2. Chapitre Deuxième

Tu n'en avais pas l'air pourtant. D'être un monstre. Tu avais cette chose, tu sais. Cette chose qui se dégageait de toi. A peine posait-on les yeux sur le teint blanc de ta peau que l'empathie nous guettait, étrange prédatrice qu'elle était. Pourtant je n'ai jamais eut cette faculté, je n'étais qu'étrangère au sentimental, au comportemental. Du moins, assez pour être des hôtes indésirables à l'empathie. Mais avec toi c'était si simple, un vrai jeu d'enfant. Un coup d'oeil et un sourire s'emparait de moi. Un regard et j'étais envahie d'une richesse sentimentale. Une observation et tu me débarrassait de la crasse pour faire doucement couler l'eau pure sur mon corps. Si douce, si chaleureuse que tu paraissais ! Si machiavélique que tu étais !

Qui aurait pu voir en toi une âme si profondément noire ? Si ton âme devait être comparée, le nuage t'aurais été attribué à la première impression que tu donnais de toi. Délicat. Fragile. Il transmet au monde les rayons du soleil, comme tu transmettait à ton entourage les émotions. Du présent, ton âme est le dédoublement de l'ombre. L'ombre que l'on guette d'abord dans une curiosité démente, celle dont on ne donne que méfiance par la suite, puis celle qui arrache le moindre obstacle qui se dressait sur sa route, et qui n'est que trop omniprésente pour pouvoir être évitée.

Pourquoi moi ? Tu avais tant autour de toi. Tellement de choses à prendre sous ton contrôle, tellement de corps qui pouvaient prendre un aspect divertissant à tes yeux. Pourquoi moi ? Parce que tu m'avais déjà, c'est ça ?

Je n'étais qu'une humaine encore plus faible et pitoyable que ses compères, j'avais cette honte qui coulait dans mon sang qui n'a connu que trop souvent le contact froid de la pierre du sol, j'avais ce doute constant qui brillait dans mes yeux, comme une larme qui hésitait entre regret et peur. J'avais été l'idéale. Ton idéal. Une âme que tu avais eut l'audace de torturer psychologiquement avant de te lancer réellement, les armes au poing, dans un combat dont le sort était déjà scellé en ta faveur. Je dis psychologiquement, mais tu peux inclure une dimension purement psychique. Tu couvrais d'une telle façon chacune de mes pensées ! Tu les créait même. Comme si tu te glissais habilement dans ma tête, comme si avant de t'accaparer mon corps, tu t'étais emparer de mon esprit. Tu l'avais marqué au fer rouge.

Oui. Je n'étais alors qu'une adolescente qu'on allait déposer chez un psy. dans le seul et unique but de penser servir à quelque chose. On ne s'aide pas, on ne regarde pas nos douleurs, et pour les oublier on "aide" les autres. Et pour cela on ne trouvait rien de mieux que de donner à ce psy. l'opportunité de fouiller ton être, de fouiller la plus intime partie de ton âme, de s'introduire dans un espace qui n'attendait que toi. Fallait être vulnérable, sinon tout ne faisait que s'empirer encore. Et là, les quelques peu de personnes qui te connaissent un minimum, incorpore au tout, cette petite critique. _Mais si tu en parlais, ça irait mieux._ Comme si la souffrance pouvait être guérie par des mots, des mots qui ne sont que la cause de la souffrance elle-même. J'étais de ces âmes qu'on disait dénuée de vie, pourtant je n'étais pas malheureuse. Non. Pas jusqu'à présent en tout cas. J'avais juste honte, j'étais juste meurtrie. En doute. Désorientée. Perdue. Et tu en profitait. Toujours. C'est bien l'une des seules choses que tu sais faire. Profiter. Ta puissance tu la puise dans ce qui constitue la frêle faiblesse d'autrui.

T'avais remarqué sans même m'adresser la parole. Tu l'as toujours sût je présumes. Ce déchirement qui opposait mon image à mon être. Un déchirement qui aurait amplement suffit à m'apprendre la vie, si tentée qu'elle aurait voulut de moi pour élève. Mais, non, pour toi la vie ne se résume pas à cette simple notion d'accumuler une certaine expérience, de vivre. Pour toi la vie c'est tout autre chose. C'est ressentir. C'est souffrir. Peut-être qu'ainsi tu croyais donner la vie ? En donnant la souffrance s'entend. Je ne sais pas. Et puis à l'heure actuelle des choses ça n'a que peu d'importance.

Je m'en rappelle encore. J'ai toujours ce souvenir qui flotte dans mon esprit, encore ces sons et ces images que tu n'as pas réussit à m'enlever. Sûrement parce que tu n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, après tout, ça ne faisait de toi qu'un éloge. Un éloge aveugle.

Je n'avais fait alors que regarder. Mes yeux s'étaient désignés comme mon tout. Toi. Moi. Toi. Moi. Le voyage qu'exerçait constamment mon regard, à l'époque, était la seule et unique chose pour laquelle je me sentais vivante. J'avais toujours tout fait pour sentir cette odeur qui m'enivrait tellement, cette effluve qui s'émanait de toi. J'avais toujours fait en sortes de pouvoir, ne serait-ce que rapidement, respirer le même air que toi, avoir l'impression de respirer le même oxygène que le tien, avoir cette sensation de vivre avec toi. C'était devenu une nécessité.

Et puis il y a eut ce jour où tu es venue, ce jour où j'ai craqué. T'avais toujours tout fait pour que notre amitié soit une putain d'ambiguïté permanente. Tu savais t'y prendre, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir sur ce point, tu savais ce que je voulais entendre. Ce que je voulais pouvoir penser. Ce que je voulais pouvoir déduire. Et t' agissais en conséquence.

Tout n'avait été que le plan tracé sous la plume de ton obscurité.


	3. Chapitre Troisième

Une dernière ligne. Le blanc de l'insouciance. La poudre d'un ange.

**- Bella ! Ton père veut te parler.** Faudrait déjà qu'il arrive à reconnaître mes traits. Je débarrassa d'un geste mon bureau, quand mes yeux trouvèrent un bon coin où se nicher. La seringue. Merde. Je me ferai la descente plus tard. J'ai déjà l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre. J'oubliais déjà la douleur, je me sentais déjà forte. J'avais la potion magique avec laquelle je pouvais buter tous les romains. Espérons qu'il ne prenne pas son temps celui-là aussi.

Je descendis les marches qui menaient jusqu'au salon. Seule pièce où je voyais encore ce qui ressemblait à un père. Ma mère assise à ses côtés, il se calait tout au fond du canapé. Et moi. Je volais. J'étais tellement légère, lavée de toutes ondes négatives. Il n'y avait plus rien dans ma tête. Je ris. Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle, et sûrement pas assez d'esprit pour m'en rendre compte.

**- C'est quelque chose de sérieux Bella.** Encore une fois, ils ne faisaient que comme s'ils ne savaient rien. Que comme si la cécité les avaient bouffés, comme si elle était venue leur arracher l'âme. Petit à petit. Elle s'était glissée à l'intérieur de leur corps, les avaient inondés de sa noirceur. Ils voyaient sans voir. Comme moi je vivais sans vivre.

**- Tu connais celle qui dit que -**

**- Bella ! Ecoutes ton père putain ! **Je tourna la tête, avant d'éclater de rire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils essayaient encore. C'étaient de petits gosses. De vrais gamins. Oh oui, l'innocence enfantine, comme dirait Rousseau, c'est l'ignorance du bien et du mal, et surtout le fait de ne pas avoir conscience de soi-même. Ils s'accrochent toujours à une chose inaccessible, crient à en faire saigner les tympans pour les obtenir. Ils iraient plongés dans les bras de Satan avec une auréole. Ils sont ces choses qui découvrent, sans comprendre. Ils découvrent, sans apprendre. Ils ne se demandent rien, ne se posent pas de questions. Ils respirent, leur sang circule, donc ils vivent. Qu'importe le reste ? Ils n'ont pas de but, ils n'ont pas d'avenir ... Comment voulez-vous vous projeter dans un futur alors que vous ne vous rendez-même pas compte de votre existence présente ?

-** J'ai ... Je sais que ça a pas toujours était facile mais ...** C'était un peu près à partir de là que j'avais perdu le fil. Je ne pouvais pas restée longtemps concentrée sur quoi que ce soit. Non. Ca m'oppressait. La tête. Le corps. Tout. Il ne fallait pas que je réfléchisse, pas que je prenne la peine de me concentrer. Ca faisait mal. Je regardais mes pieds, un sourire aux lèvres. J'essayais de ne pas rire, pas évident. Même si j'ai l'habitude.

**- Voilà, maintenant tu le sais. Je vais mourir.**

**- Tout le monde meurt un jour ! Pas la peine d'me faire perdre mon temps pour ça.** J'enchaîna avec un grand sourire aux lè ressentait déjà le mal. Le mal qu'il avait à s'exprimer, à trouver les mots. Ou même à se souvenir de sa capacité de communication. C'est un détail qui me fit vite virer dans les bras de la réalité. Elle m'enchaîna d'un coup, dans l'état qui m'avait pris en otage, je sentais même doucement les chaînes passer sur mes poignets. Elles s'enroulaient délicatement autour, prenant leur temps. Savourant chaque seconde, se réjouissant de chaque battement précipité qu'exerçait mon coeur. Ma respiration se fit plus lourde. Je sentais cette émanation, celle de la Force qui me soulève, qui me balance contre le mur. Je sentais mon dos, mes os aller s'éclater contre la pierre. Je les sentais se briser. Je les entendais se briser. Ma respiration se fit plus lourde. La chaîne parcourait à présent mon corps de bas en haut, comme un serpent elle rampait jusqu'à mon cou. Qu'elle m'étrangle seulement ! Je ne souhaite rien de plus.

Que le métal glacial rencontre mon sang bouillonnant.

**- C'est difficile pour ton père, tu sais. **La voix me ramena à la réalité. Ou en tout cas, à ma réalité actuelle.

**- Depuis que je suis gamine on me le répète. J'crois que j'ai calé, merci beaucoup !**

Il n'était même pas capable de se défendre lui même. Enfin en même temps ce n'était pas de sa faute. J'étais dure, c'est vrai. Mais j'avais toujours été la conne dans l'histoire. Mon père toussa, diversion tant attendue par mes petits soins. Ma mère se pressa de vérifier son état, alors que j'enjambait déjà les marches jusqu'à aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Mon père souffrait de la maladie de Charcot. C'était un peu comme un poison toute cette histoire. Il vient doucement mettre fin à vos jours, au début vous souffrez énormément. Vous ne sentez plus que ça la douleur. Il n'y a rien d'autre, elle a complètement remplacé votre sang. Puis peu à peu, la douleur devient si abondante, que vous vous demandez encore si vous souffrez réellement ou si c'est juste une impression. Mon père n'as jamais été là pour moi, ma mère n'as toujours été là que pour lui. Ca m'as pas vraiment aider dans ma quête de jeune ado totalement déboussolée.


	4. Chapitre Quatrième

Je refermais les yeux. Mes paupières étaient trop lourdes. La lumière m'éblouissait. Tu étais là. Un sourire aux lèvres. Satisfaite ? Je ne pense pas. Je n'espère pas. Je respirais doucement. C'était dur, l'oxygène était lourd. J'essayais de prendre en mon contrôle ces quelques molécules, de prendre cette vie en main, mais cet air était si intense qu'il formait un seul bloc. Comme s'il n'y avait plus rien à respirer. Comme si plus aucunes de ces petites molécules ne trouvait un avantage à se sacrifier pour une humaine tel que moi. L'air me manquait. Ma gorge cherchait désespérément une quelconque aide, mais mon coeur se serrait. Il s'était contracter pour ne pas se décontracter. Mes poumons se voyaient petit à petit vidé de leur âme. J'entendis un bruit sourd. Mon coeur se serrait de plus en plus fort. J'entendis des pas précipités. Mon coeur me tuait de l'intérieur, comme si un poignard s'y enfonçait petit à petit. Comme si ce qui me donnait la vie, me l'ôtait avec une extase non cachée. C'était ton poignard. Le tien. Qui m'ôtait la vie. La mienne. Quoique sûrement la définira tu comme tienne. Après tout qui suis-je par rapport à toi ?

J'entendis une voix, suivit de plusieurs. Quelques chocs entre différents métaux, des mots répétitifs. J'ouvrais mes yeux. Tu étais là, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ni affolée, ni paniquée. Calme. Sereine. Alors que les trois personnes rassemblée autour de moi ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Je sentis quelque chose venir sur ma poitrine, une décharge parcourut mon corps entier. Ca avait été rapide. Mais pas assez puissant. Ils recommencèrent, une autre décharge. Aucun effet. Une troisième fois, la décharge était beaucoup plus forte.

L'oxygène envahit mon corps d'un seul coup. Mon coeur se décontracta.

**- Son coeur est reparti. **

**- Bien. **C'est seulement à ce moment là que je pris la peine de détailler la pièce. Mes muscles étaient engourdis, ma tête m'opprimait à en faire exploser ma cervelle. **- Bonjour, Mlle. Excusez-moi, je vais devoir vérifier certaines petites choses.** Qu'est-ce que je foutais là ? L'infirmière reparti, sûrement allait-elle chercher quelque chose. Je ne sais pas. Et de toute façon, ça n'a aucune importance. Tu t'approchais doucement. T'étais une spectatrice qui prenait le rôle d'actrice. Tu me fixais. Tes yeux. Oh mon dieu. Je perdais totalement le contrôle de mes pensées. Tu pris doucement ma main. A quoi tu jouais ? Après ce que tu m'avais fait ?

**- Des rails de cocaïne. Une injection d'héroïne. Une utilisation intensive et régulière d'anti-dépresseurs. Je suppose qu'il y a un message.**

**- Tais-toi.**

**- T'essayes de te foutre en l'air, si tu fais un truc aussi con, assumes-le au moins.**

Tu continuais ce jeu. Tu cherchais encore et encore mon regard. Tu le savais de toute façon. Plus je te repoussais, plus je te voulais. Et pourtant je te haïssais. Tu as tout détruit. Il ne reste plus rien. Même les ruines ont disparues, il n'y a plus de retour possible à mon origine. Je ne pouvais plus m'en sortir. Plus de retour possible, non, mon sort était scellé. T'en avais la clé.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Demandais-je finalement en essayant de détourner mon regard.

**- Ca parait évident.**

**- ...**

**- Toi. **Une décharge parcouru mon corps. C'était horrible, cette sensation. Tu ne me faisais que du mal, c'était tout ce que tu savais faire. Et pourtant, c'était comme si j'aimais ce mal. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien. Je suis juste complètement déboussolée. On m'avait jetée dans un nouveau continent, sans carte ni quoique ce soit d'utile pour s'en sortir. Et mon seul point de repère ... C'était toi.

**- Comment t'oses revenir ici ? Après ce que tu m'as fait ?**

**- Tu n'attends plus que ça.** Tu souris doucement, te rapprochant de moi. **- Que je recommence.** Ca avait été un souffle se fit vite de rencontrer ma peau, de la faire frémir. C'était une rencontre explosive, une rencontre qui me fit plus perdre la raison encore. Celle qui allume un feu brûlent, un feu ardent. Tout s'embrasait en moi. La flamme du désir venait tout bouffer. Tes lèvres frôlèrent les miennes, lentement.

Ca y est. Une fois de plus tu avais gagné. Une fois de plus tu n'as eut que ce que tu avais prévu. Ce fut moi qui rompit la distance entre nous. Ce fut moi qui posa mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Ce fut moi qui, à nouveau, ne faisait que s'enfoncer encore plus dans la merde.

Tu savais que j'étais heureuse. Touchée que tu sois là. Que tu sois venue pour me voir. C'était ton but de toute façon, de provoquer ces émotions chez moi. De me laisser croire que tu t'inquiétais un tant soit peu de mon sort, de ma santé. De moi.

Ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Qu'une putain d'illusion. Mais une illusion voulue, souhaitée, alors tu savais que j'allais m'y accrocher. Que j'allais y croire.

**- Excusez ... Moi. **Tu te retirais. **Je dois faire quelques tests encore, et votre ... mère souhaite vous voir ...**


	5. Chapitre Cinquième

J'étais tellement faible. C'était devenu un rituel. Semaines après semaines, j'avais l'impression que ton souffle n'expirait que ça, que tes mains ne découvrait que ce chemin là, que tes yeux n'exprimaient que ce désir irrépressible. Il n'y avait que cette lueur chez toi, une lueur qui paradoxalement ne faisait qu'accroître encore ta noirceur. Elle l'illuminait, et cette obscurité que tu constituais s'en rassasiait. L'absorbait. S'en nourrissait. Oh oui. C'était devenu une habitude. Une habitude que tu avais l'art et l'esprit de rendre à chaque fois unique, à chaque fois différente. Comme si les gestes que tu répétais encore et encore, prenaient à chaque fois une autre couleur, une autre forme.

J'aimais cette chose qui s'émanait de toi, j'aimais le contact de tes lèvres sur les miennes. Mais je détestais le reste. Tes mains sur mon corps. Cette façon qu'elles avaient de toujours trouver leur route jusqu'à lui. Je haïssais ça. J'étais trop faible. Trop facile à prendre en son contrôle, à manipuler. J'étais cette petite poupée, celle qui se brise à peine le sol frôlé. Celle qu'on embarque partout et qu'on perds n'importe où. Celle qui nous a été offerte plus par convention que par réel plaisir d'offrir. Celle qu'on a accepté de recevoir plus par principe que par réel enthousiaste.

**- Eh Bella ! **Encore ta voix. Encore toi. Tu faisais toujours comme si rien ne se passait. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il ne se passerait rien. Au lycée tu étais celle que tout le monde regardait, que tout le monde admirait. En cours tu étais ce que les autres glandus tentent d'appeler mon amie. Ca étonnait les gens d'ailleurs, que tu passe du temps avec moi. Moi. Celle qui n'as de vivant que le sang qui coule dans ses veines. C'était un mélange étrange, nous deux, c'est vrai.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que moi aussi je jouais le jeu. Je l'ai déjà dit et répété, je suis faible. Je suis humaine.

Tu viens vers moi, t'adossant aux casiers. Je sortais mon livre de littérature du mien. **- Coucou.**

**- Dis, tu fais un truc cette aprem' ?**

**- Ouais, ma mère tient absolument à ce que j'assiste aux examens de mon père. **Je fermais le casier. Exaspérée de penser à ce qui m'attendais par la suite. Mon père. J'avais vraiment pas envie de le voir, surtout pas dans cet état qui ne faisait qu'empirer jour après jour. **- Ca va aller t'inquiète**

**- Ouais ...**

**- Bon, on se voit ce soir alors. 21 H. **C'était toujours comme ça. En premier lieu tu posais une question, puis ensuite c'est comme si tu m'ordonnais tout simplement de faire ce que t'attends de moi. J'en avais l'habitude à force. On sort le soir, on finit complètement sur la table ou défoncée, enfin 'on' ... Plutôt 'je'. Et pourtant ça n'était jamais là que tu en profitais. C'était trop facile pour toi. C'était des moments peu propices à chaque fois. Parce qu'il fallait que ça me surprenne, il fallait que je te tienne tête. Ca pouvait être n'importe quand, n'importe où. Sans prévenir, tu pouvais reprendre à tout moment reprendre le contrôle. Tu avais le contrôle.

Ce jour-là non plus, je n'avais pas vu le coup venir.

T'étais sortie de la salle en courant, prétextant de te sentir mal. Peut-être que c'était vrai, je ne sais pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu t'étais précipitée à l'extérieur de la salle. - Isabella ? Je levais les yeux vers la prof', elle avait toujours cette manière de parler. Comme si elle attendait toujours quelque chose de nous.

**- Euh ouais ?**

**- Tu crois pas que tu devrais l'accompagner ?**

**- Peut-être. **Je me leva, soufflant. À peine avais-je entrouvert la porte de la salle de classe, que tu m'avais agripper le bras me tirant contre le mur. Tu t'étais fait une hâte de refermer la porte, histoire de passer inaperçue. Je n'y avais pas crû. Pas ici. Pas en plein milieu d'un couloir. **- Tu fou quoi là ?**

**- Tais-toi un peu.**

**- Que je me taise ? On est en plein milieu d'un couloir bordel ! **Ca t'amusait. Tu souriais. Tes mains étaient déjà en train d'essayer de trouver un chemin, chemin que je bloqua immédiatement.** - Arrêtes**

**- Arrêter quoi ?**

**- Pas ici. **Qu'est-ce que t'en avais à foutre après tout ? Mon corps fut parcouru d'un sentiment profond. Une sorte de dégoût. Dégoût qui trouvait encore sa place dans toutes ces horreurs que tu me faisais sans cesse. J'étais étonnée de le ressentir encore. D'être encore aussi écoeurée après tant de temps. Comme si je n'avais pas encore atteint le stade final. Non. Je n'avais pas encore atteint le stade final.

Et tu me le rappelait à chaque fois.


	6. Chapitre Sixième

Qu'est-ce qui te prenait ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais derrière la tête ? Quelles idées absurdes te traversaient encore l'esprit ? Avais-tu seulement conscience de ce que tu étais en train de faire ? De me faire ?

Peut-être. Au plus profond de moi, tu savais ce que je ressentais. Et tu savais aussi ce qui en résultait. Alors oui, peut-être que ton sourire diabolique était la cause de tout ça, peut-être oui que tout cela n'était encore qu'un territoire marqué par tes empreintes, peut-être que tu avais à nouveau mis au monde une atrocité. Peut-être ... Mais alors, ne serais tu pas là ? Ton regard plongé dans ma souffrance, ton sourire se confondant dans mon insouciance volée, tes gestes savourant ma détresse. Ne serais-tu pas en train d'assister à la scène ? De voir tes fins aboutirent ? Sûrement.

Entre peut-être et sûrement, la décision est vite prise.

Tu n'en avais pas conscience.

**- Alice n'est pas là ?** Je sursautais. Entendre une voix autre que la tienne m'adresser la parole ... Entendre ton prénom de par la voix de quelqu'un d'autre. Je me retourna doucement. Faillit renverser mes quelques cours que je tenais en main. Non tu n'étais pas là, sinon tu serais déjà intervenue. Chaque fois que quelqu'un faisait une tentative vers moi, on pouvait te voir non loin. À croire que tu tenais à ce que je vois d'autre gens, à croire que tu faisais un peu attention à ce que je ressentais. Mais tout ça n'est que foutaises ! Me voir nager dans une morale sociale dont je suis complètement ignorante, voilà ce qui te satisfaisais ! Voir de tes propres yeux, avoir encore et encore la même preuve, c'était jouissif pour toi. Qu'on te répète encore et encore que tu étais tout ce que j'avais, que tu étais la seule personne au monde avec qui je parlais réellement. Voir que tout mon monde tournait autour du tiens ...

**- Uh - ... Il faut croire que non.**

**- Tu sais ce qu'elle a ?**

**- T'as signé en bas du chèque pour être dans son fan club ou quoi ?**

**- C'est bon putain, je demandais juste si t'avais des infos.**

**- Non ... J'ai ... Rien.** Et c'est ça qui m'énervait ! Je ne savais strictement rien. Je n'avais strictement plus rien. Tu n'avais fait que de me dépouiller, et à présent que ton action quotidienne ne s'effectuait plus, c'était comme si tu me rendais ce que tu m'avais volé. Tu me rendais mon putain de corps ! Un corps meurtri, un corps pourrit ! Un corps complètement ravagé par les larves, complètement astiqué par les insectes, complètement infesté d'asticots ! Tu me rendais une dépouille. Il n'avait plus aucune signification ce corps, non. Tu me l'avais pris riche, tu me la rendu pauvre. Il n'est plus rien. Il ne vaut plus rien.

J'en veux plus putain ! Est-ce que pour toi j'avais enfin atteint le stade limite ? Tu te serais lassée ? Après tant de temps ?

Ce type me fixait encore. Il y avait une certaine hostilité dans son regard, rien à voir avec la tienne, je te rassure. Mais c'était comme s'il me reprochait quelque chose. Oui c'était ça. Il me reprochait quelque chose que j'avais fait, ou que justement je n'avais pas fait. **- Vous traînez tout l'temps ensemble, vous êtes inséparables. Ta meilleure pote n'est plus là depuis une semaine, et tu ne sais même pas où elle est ?**

**- Et tu crois que ça me fait plaisir peut-être ? T'es vraiment qu'un con ma parole ! **Il me regardait, surprit. **- Si tu crois qu'elle tient à toi, tu t'le met où je pense. Elle n'aime personne, okay ? Oublie là un peu, si tu tiens encore un minimum à ta vie.** Décidément même absente, t'avais toujours ton fan club attitré. Le type s'en alla, sûrement sous le choc, j'ai peut-être un peu dépasser la limite niveau sonore, je l'avoue facilement. Mais j'étais complètement déboussolée, perdue, c'était vraiment pas le moment de venir me parler. Et encore moins si c'était pour parler de toi. Pour me rappeler à nouveau que t'avais presque disparue. La dernière fois ... Ca avait été dans ce foutu bar. Après les examens de mon père. Et depuis... Plus rien. Tu avais juste ... Disparue.

Tu m'avais juste abandonnée.

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens toutes ces choses, cet espèce de manque. Pas que j'avais aimer toutes ces choses, loin de là même, mais c'était devenu si habituel ! T'avais pas le droit de me faire ça. Pas comme ça. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Tu ne pouvais pas juste me dire que t'en avais marre, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Ca ne peut pas marcher. Tu devais continuer, oui, parce que c'était la seule chose qui rythmait quotidiennement ma vie. Parce que tu ne pouvais pas me rendre mon corps, ce n'était même plus le mien ! Tu as pris tout ce qui était exploitable, tu l'a exploité et maintenant tu balance les déchets à la poubelle.


	7. Chapitre Septième

**- Viens. Prends ma main. **Je levais une dernière fois les yeux, l'obscurité que tu représentais était masquée par une douceur. Tu souriais doucement. Tu rayonnais. Est-ce que je devais te faire confiance ? Tu m'avais bien trahit, tu m'avais abandonné. L'attrait du vide se refit sentir, je jeta un oeil en bas. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris ? ' _Rejoins-moi où l'on s'était rencontrées. J'peux t'apporter les explications _'. Par sms. Quel beau travail, ça ne te ressemblait tellement pas ! J'avais commencé à gravir les sentiers de la montagne, mais arrivée à la falaise, j'avais bloquée. Ou j'avais peur. On s'en fout, ça revient au même. T'étais apparue comme par magie, la main tendue. Est-ce que je devais te faire confiance ? Est-ce que je le pouvais, est-ce que je le voulais ?

**- Je suis là, tu vois.**

**- Et pour combien de temps ? Quand j'vais monter sur cette putain d'falaise, tu t'cassera comme d'habitude. Ou tu profitera encore de ce que je peux pas te refuser.**

**- Tu fais des progrès. Je compte pour toi, pourquoi tu veux encore jouer les indécises ? L'issue sera la même au final, avec ses questions ou non. Ses doutes ou non. Epargne ce gâchis de temps.**

**- Va te faire foutre Alice !**

Si je tombais, si je lâchais. Ce serait la mort. La fin. Il n'y aurait plus de Bella, de toute façon, il n'y en a jamais eut.** - Je n'attends que toi**. Tu souriais, tu savais bien que j'avais déjà pris ma décision avant même su tu ne commence ton discours. Un, deux, trois ma main se glissa dans la tienne. Je poussa sur mes jambes, les ramena contre la pierre, trouvant un appui. T'as toujours eut une force étonnante tu me hissa au sommet. Ce sommet là ... Tellement de choses. Tellement d'horreurs. Tellement de bonheur. C'est la fin du commencement. Le début de l'achèvement.

Je me levais doucement, tu me laissais faire. Tu savais bien à quel point cet endroit était un tournant dans ma vie. **- Pourquoi ici ?** Tu savais qu'il me fallait du temps, que de revoir ce paysage allait me faire voir le passé. Que de respirer cet air frais allait me faire ressentir cette nostalgie. Tu savais que je ferais un bond dans le passé, que la plaie se ré-ouvrirait. Si elle s'était fermée à un moment donné, c'est bien la question que je me pose.** - Je te l'ai dit. C'est ici que l'on s'est rencontrées. **J'allais doucement balancer mes pieds dans le vide assise sur le bord de la falaise, le vent me portait. Il venait s'écraser contre mon visage avec une violence non cachée, et pourtant rien n'était plus libérateur que cette poussée. Que cette pression. C'est l'oppression de la liberté, l'appui du soulagement. Il venait, par intervalle, nettoyer mon corps, mon esprit. Il laissait un frottement sur son passage, c'était un doute qui s'en allait, il venait caresser ma joue, c'était la peur qui perdait son voile, il venait percuter mon visage, c'était un sourire qui se dessinait en moi. Rien avait plus d'importance que de voir ma vie ainsi perchée, que l'essence même de ma vie prête à s'effacer, prête à s'effondrer. Sous un seul de tes mots. Sous un seul de tes désirs.

**- Tu n'apporte aucune importance au passé.**

**- Moi non. Mais toi si. **J'en était carrément engloutie même. J'étais jetée dans la mer des souvenirs, l'océan de la nostalgie, sans savoir nager. Sans aucune terre à atteindre, sans aucune aide à demander. J'étais seule au monde, seule face aux remous de l'eau. Encore et encore. Je m'en vais, je reviens. Répétition après répétition, on ne les remarques même plus. Les remous laissent bientôt place à ses vagues, ses énormités que mon passé à créer, ses tsunamis que ma nostalgie a provoqué ils m'engloutissent. Me tuent. Me tuent de l'intérieur. Suffocation. Pitié. Mais personne n'est là. C'est la fin, la fin sans vraiment l'être.

C'est mon passé.

Je pourrais me rapprocher doucement de la mer, de l'océan, devenu calme, et doux pour le moment. La tempête approche sûrement, la tension se fait sentir, mais rien ne se voit. Je peux y voir le reflet. Le reflet de ce passé. Cette scène. Ce moment. Ce putain de moment où un ange était venu m'aider. Me secourir. Le dernier ange de la Terre ou du Ciel - qui sait, après tout ? -. Mais l'ange devînt déchu et tu devins un monstre. T'avais troqué tes ailes pures et ton air innocent contre des ailes enflammées et pétillantes et cet air provocateur que tu n'avais qu'avec moi.

**- Tu ne m'apportes pas non plus une quelconque importance.** Qu'est-ce qui te disait que cette fois-ci ma douleur n'allait pas prendre fin ? Que ma souffrance ne se verrait pas finalement aboutie ? Que ma colère, ma peur, mes doutes et mes questions ne se noieraient pas cette fois-ci dans ce bain de liberté qui s'offrait à moi ? Qui s'était offert à moi ?

Tu ne répondais pas. Tu n'en avais pas besoin, c'était la vérité. Pourquoi tenter de l'adoucir ? Ca ne te rapporterait rien. Ton souffle se fit vite de s'entendre près de moi, tu venais de t'asseoir toi aussi.

**- Certes. Mais tout peut changer. Tout changera.**

**- Comme si t'avais une quelconque idée de ce dont tu es en train de parler !**

**- Quelles retrouvailles ...**

**- Comme si c'était pas ce que tu voulais ...**

**- Vrai. **Tu te rapprochais de moi. Vivement. Fallait pas que tu prennes ton temps, que tu laisses une occasion à l'hésitation de venir percuter mon inconscient, que tu ouvre le chemin à un moment de flottement. Ton souffle cette fois-ci vînt caresser ma peau. **- Mais tu as dû manquer un chapitre ... T'as fermé le livre sans lire l'épilogue ... **Ta peau était presque au contact de la mienne. J'en étais sûre de toute façon. Avec toi, comment cela pouvez t-il terminer autrement ? Toujours le même rituel, malgré tout mes efforts.

**- Arrêtes, je l'ai même pas ouvert le livre.** Tu continuais ton petit manège. Frôlements.

**- Ca tombe bien. Je ne suis pas là pour ça.**

**- Mes réponses ?**

**- J'y viens. Sois patiente.**

**- Pourquoi t'es là, alors ? **

**- T'annoncer quelque chose. Et je répondrais en même temps à tes questions.**

**- Je t'écoute.**

**- Si j'ai commencé avec toi, c'était tout d'abord pour ton caractère, ta personnalité, t'as dû le comprendre.** Innocente, sans attache, en plein doute d'adolescentes, problèmes familiales, problèmes de dépendances ... La victime idéale quoi. **Mais aussi pour ton sang.**

**- QUOI ?**

**- Il est plus doux que les autres, malgré toutes les merdes que tu prends, il a l'air pur. Il est pur. Tu fous pas ta vie en l'air en te droguant, tu fous ton sang en l'air. T'as de la chance, t'aurais pu me perdre.** Je récapitule, mon sang ? Pur ? Quelle connerie. T'étais plus la même. T'avais changé. Une nouvelle étincelle était née dans tes yeux, une nouvelle braise se consumait en toi. Pourquoi me disais-tu tout ça ? Même si c'était vrai, qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait ? Fallait que la peur peur m'habite, c'est ça ? Fallait que je sois en train de trembler ? C'était un nouveau jeu, un autre niveau pour toi ?

Donc tu n'étais là que pour mon sang. Je trouve déjà ça plus glorieux qu'être là pour ma faiblesse.

**- À chaque fois, j'avais l'impression de goûter à ton sang, à chaque fois j'en devenais plus accroc. C'était devenu un rituel. En consommant ton corps, je consommais ton sang.**

**- C'est bon, tu peux arrêter ton délire là. J'suis pas assez conne pour y croire non plus.**

**- Je suis sérieuse Isabella. Plus sérieuse que jamais. **Le ton semblait vrai, réel. Merde. Dans quoi est-ce que j'étais tombée ? Mes pensées ... Enfin non, ce n'était même plus des pensées, c'étaient des brouillons, des esquisses de questions, des schémas de doutes qui apparaissaient, qui se gommaient. Je ne pensais plus, je ne voyais plus. J'entendais juste ta voix, celle qui disait que tu n'était pas qu'un monstre pour ce que tu faisais, mais aussi pour ce que tu étais. Mon dieu. C'est le mot, oui.

**- Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, pour répondre à ton autre question, je suis partie pour chasser. Des animaux, je te rassure. Je ne touche que rarement des humains. On va dire que c'est pour préserver ma place, je ne veux pas qu'on découvre. Ce ne serait plus amusant. Mais de temps en temps, un humain, ça peut arriver. C'est déjà arriver. Sauf qu'avec toi, il fallait que ça dur, je ne pouvais pas juste te tuer et prendre ton sang. Non. Il fallait que je fasse doucement, que je me régale avant, que je fasse durer le plaisir. Sauf que ces derniers temps, attendre devenait trop dur. Je suis donc partie en vacances 15 jours. **

**- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?**

**- Pour te prévenir. Quelque chose d'autre démarre.**


	8. Chapitre Huitième

Le regret me ronge toujours. Je sens constamment cette chose. Comme une bête sauvage qui guette sa proie, elle n'a de cesse que d'attendre le moindre de mes faux pas pour se jeter sur moi la gueule grande ouverte. Pour que ses crocs viennent déchirer maladroitement ma peau, que ses griffes se prennent à broyer mes os trop peu solide face à tant d'atrocités. Pour que sa gueule vienne victorieusement sucer sa récompense.

Mon sang.

Tout revenait à toi. Toujours. Tu es Rome tout les chemins mènent à toi. Tu es Rome puissante et dominatrice. Tu es Rome la beauté de ton temps. La veuve noire.

Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas crû il y a deux jours de cela ? Parce que il y a deux jours, le mot impossible avait encore un sens à mes yeux, parce que l'impossible était encore impossible. L'impossible n'était encore qu'impossible.

**- Allez, viens.** Je repoussa le type avec le peu de force et de résistance que la potion magique alcoolisée et illégale pouvait encore me donner. M'offrir. Parce que je n'étais plus capable de le prendre, de l'arracher, non, il fallait me l'offrir. Tendre la main vers moi.

**- Tu dois venir. Je t'ai eut.**

**- Tu m'as eut ? T'as rien eut mon pote.**

**- Si.** Il s'approcha de moi, fixant une silhouette à l'autre bout du bar. Adossée contre le mur, un verre dans les mains, les yeux sombres braqués sur nous, un sourire dévastateur étiré sur les lèvres, t'avais l'air fière de ton effet. **- Tu vois la bombe, là-bas ? Elle t'as perdu au poker ma jolie.**

**- QUOI ?** Un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage, sa main répugnante vînt au contact de mon corps déjà souillé par les tiennes. **- Tu. Es. À. Moi.** À chaque mot, ma gorge se serrait, mon ventre se contractait. Les images morbides qui me venait à l'esprit échafaudaient un plan de fuite. **- Va te faire foutre.** Je me levai, le repoussant dans sa dernière tentative. Repoussant ce monstre que ta noirceur a plus que sûrement créer. Lui aussi devait être une victime, lui aussi était une victime. De ton ombre. De ton obscurité.

Tu ne laissais que ça, de toute évidence. Des victimes. Autour de toi, tout n'est qu'objet. Divertissement. Tu pioches, te sers. Tu nous montes les uns contre les autres. Il avait sûrement eut un moment de faiblesse, une faille s'était ouverte sur le profond de son être. Tu avais eut accès aux portes de son âme, aux portes de son être tout entier. Tu avais eut sa vie entre tes mains. Et pourtant tu n'as pas hésité, non, tu lui avais écrit un autre passé, une autre histoire. Tu lui avais dessiné les esquisses de rêves auxquels il n'aurait même pas pensé, tu lui avais chuchoté des désirs dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence et pour cause, elles n'ont étés présentes que par ta voix, tu lui avais offert la boîte de Pandore. De la confiance en soi. Avec tout ce mélange, tu n'avais sûrement pas pu t'empêcher de rajouter cette petite chose, cette petite bête noire.

**- Tu te fou de moi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?** J'arrivais face à toi, ton sourire ne quittait pas tes lèvres. Pire. Ils les noyaient dans les ténèbres.

**- Il avait une paire. J'avais bluffé...**

**- J'y crois pas ...**


	9. Chapitre Neuvième

Mes jambes étaient lourdes. Secondes après secondes, pas saccadé après pas saccadé, j'avais l'impression qu'ils disparaissaient. Comme si je les quémandais de trop, comme s'ils n'avaient plus aucune ressource pour continuer leur course. L'air peinait à faire circuler mon sang, à me tenir en vie. C'est comme s'il avait perdu cette capacité, sa raison même de son existence. L'air ne pouvait plus donner la vie, la vie ne pouvait plus donner la mort. Je bifurqua dans une petite allée. Mon coeur m'arrachait la poitrine comme jamais, j'avais l'impression qu'à n'importe quel moment mon coeur aurait pu à nouveau s'arrêter. La peur m'avait envahit comme jamais. Il n'y avait plus que ç en moi. La peur, et la souffrance. La crainte et la douleur. Ma gorge se faisait sèche. Mes yeux se fermaient doucement sans que je n'ai plus aucun contrôle. Mon coeur allait de plus en plus vite. Une inspiration. Un regard en arrière. Il était toujours là. Une expiration. La douleur se refaisait sentir. C'était une danse. Encore et encore les mêmes réflexes, encore et encore la même douleur.

Je ne pensais plus. Ma tête était compressée de tout les côtés. Je me battais secondes après secondes pour que mes yeux aient l'obligeance de rester ouverts, alertes. Mais rien n'y faisait. Ca faisait beaucoup trop longtemps que la danse avait été enclenchée. Cette musique durent depuis trop de temps, trop de secondes ont défilées. Je priais sans même m'en rendre compte, victime de la fatalité. Je n'étais que ça de toute façon. Victime. Je priais, encore et encore, qu'on débranche cet chaîne hi-fi ou cet iPod, peu importe ce que c'était, je voulais juste que ça s'arrête. Une panne de courant n'aurait pas été de refus non plus. Mon pied percuta la pierre. J'étais à bout de force. Le temps passait entre mes doigts emportant avec lui mes quelques derniers souffles de vie. Non. Si seulement je pouvais mourir de fatigue. Oui. Mourir avant qu'il ne me rattrape. Que mon coeur s'arrête de battre, que le concert soit finit.

Mais il fallait croire que la standing ovation battait son plein, tout continuait. Je n'avais que quelques mètres d'avance, encore quelques minutes et il m'aura rattraper. J'étais faîte de toute façon, qu'importe le fait que je sois allée à droite au lieu d'à gauche ? Que j'ai débouché sur une impasse au lieu d'un square ? Quelle est la différence ? De toute façon tout est finit.

Mon dos percuta la pierre glaciale du mur. Glaciale. Comme la mort. Je n'avais que cette notion à l'esprit. La mort. Mourir. Avant qu'il ne fasse les quelques 10 mètres qui nous séparaient. Je ne sentais plus rien. La douleur avait disparue : trop forte pour que je puisse me rendre compte de sa présence. Je ne respirais plus, j'essayais de survivre inconsciemment. Un son affreux sortit de ses lèvres. Il prenait d'un seul coup l'allure d'un homme sur-puissant, d'un homme qui a le contrôle sur tout ce qu'il souhaite. Alors qu'en réalité il n'est qu'un lâche au pays des cons.

**- Tu m'en a fais faire de l'exercice toi.** Sourire aux lèvres, 8 mètres nous séparaient à présent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi si ça avait été toi à sa place je n'aurai jamais détalé comme ça. Pourtant, après tout ce que tu m'avais fais, je devrais juste fermer les yeux et attendre que ça passe. Mais non. Lui, c'était lui justement. Ce n'était pas toi. Il n'avait pas ce que tu avais, il ne représentais pas ce que tu représentais. Être ta victime c'était comme avoir une place, un rôle. Servir à quelque chose. Être sa victime à lui, c'était juste être le déchet de la société. Parce que je savais, oui, que tu étais un monstre. Mais lui n'était qu'un homme parmi les autres, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui à sa place. Être sa victime ça voulait dire se rabaisser à une soumission à l'être humain. Et si je suis faible entre tes bras, je refuse de l'être entre les bras d'un pareil type.

Il avançait doucement, croyant sûrement m'effrayer plus encore, il ne se rendait pas compte que j'avais déjà dépassé le stade limite. Qu'un peu plus un peu moins ne changerait strictement rien. Je ne bougeais plus, je ne bougerais pas. Ma fin était scellée. Je le voyais dans ces yeux. 4 mètres. 4 pas. 4 secondes.

**- Il fait bon, vous trouvez pas ? **Mon coeur se prit comme une dose d'adrénaline en plus. Ta voix retentissait à travers la nuit. Tu étais adossée contre un mur, le regard perçant et ... Rougeâtre. Tes yeux. Les seules choses que je pouvais apercevoir de là où je me trouvais. Comment cela était possible ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là ? Alors que c'était toi qui m'avait mise là-dedans ?

Tu coupa court à mes pensées. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi rapide. Pour dire vrai, je ne l'ai même pas vu. Je ne t'ai pas vu bouger. Trop rapide. Le type roula à terre, d'une main tu l'as pris par le col. Son dos alla s'écraser contre le mur. Mon coeur commençait doucement à ralentir. Ma respiration se fait un peu plus régulière. Mais ma tête devenait un vrai champ de bataille. Je ne comprenais rien. Est-ce que je devais être soulagée ? Morte de peur ? Pendant un moment, je n'existais même plus. Mon existence s'effaçait doucement devant le spectacle. Tu le ramassa une dernière fois par le col, c'était hallucinant la force que tu avais. Ma conscience se perdait à travers les cris et les hurlements du type quand tu commença à mordre au niveau de son cou.

J'étais complètement absente, sûrement pour ça que je n'eus strictement aucune réaction. Mais ce qui se passait devant moi ... Tu n'étais pas un monstre. Tu étais juste une atrocité de la nature. Tu continuais à ... Boire son sang je suppose, en le mordant à plusieurs autres endroits. Si j'en juges par les cris, le plus mal c'est le moment où tes dents pénètrent la chair. Où la mort est annoncée mais pas encore assurée. Le spectacle pris tout au plus deux minutes. Tu en avais finit avec lui. Tu le laissa choir contre le mur, les yeux ouverts d'effroi, la bouche qu'on devine encore en train d'appeler à l'aide. Mon ventre se contracta, les événements que je venais de voir ne prenaient un sens qu'à ce moment là. La surprise était passée, tu venais réellement de faire ce que j'ai vu. Tu venais réellement de tuer. De ... Boire du sang humain.

Mes mains vinrent soutenir mon ventre. Il fallait que je vomisse, que toutes ces atrocités sortent. Evacuent. C'était trop. Je pouvais pas garder ça, c'était en train de me tuer de l'intérieur. De ronger chacune de mes cellules nerveuses. Mais encore une fois c'était toi qui décidait, la seconde d'après tu étais en face de moi. Le visage encore ... ravagé par le sang. **- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir crû ? C'était un cadeau. **Un cadeau empoisonné ouais ! Tu avais un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais penser, pour ce genre de choses il faut du recul. Mais j'avais pas le temps. Tu venais près de moi, respirant doucement dans mon cou. Je ne saurais même pas dire si j'avais peur, si j'étais terrifiée, je ne sais pas. Mon esprit confondait tout à ce moment là, tu étais si proche de moi. De ma peau. De mon coup. De ma vie.

Tu restais plusieurs secondes à jouer comme ça, éloigner ton visage, le rapprocher. Avant tu voulais mon corps, maintenant tu voulais mon sang. Ce geste signifiait autre chose. Tu inspira fortement, tu te 'régalais', c'est ça ? Ou tu te retenais ? Ton visage frôla le mien, tes lèvres à quelques millimètres des miennes.** - HAN. Bella, si seulement tu savais.**

Je n'osais plus parler. Je ne pouvais même pas. Les mots restaient coincés à travers ma gorge, la curiosité et l'espoir les créaient, la peur et la crainte les détruisaient. Tu recula quelque peu, jetant un oeil au corps inerte qui gisait sur le sol. **- C'est dur de résister, surtout quand on vient d'en consommer.** Ta langue passa sur tes lèvres, tu te retournais vers moi. Le regards plein de ... Je ne trouverai même pas de mot approprié je suppose. À ce moment là, avec ce regard-là, tu n'étais plus une atrocité de la nature, tu étais juste le diable en personne. **- Dommage qu'il se passera ce qu'il doit se passer.** Qu'il se passe quoi putain ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'étais en train de foutre à la fin ?

**- Tout reste très subjectif Alice, dois-je te rappeler que tu ne vois que les choses lorsqu'elles sont décidées ? Et les choses changent plus que souvent.** Un homme venait d'apparaître. Derrière toi. Tu me fixais droit dans les yeux, un regard dur. Un rire s'éleva de tes lèvres.** - Je vois que tu es toujours très active dans les parages.** Il s'approchait de toi, tu avais dû sentir son souffle sur ta peau : tu avais eut un léger frisson. **- Fais attention au territoire sur lequel tu chasses, tu n'es jamais la seule. Qui est donc ton -** Il inspira lui aussi fortement de la même façon que tu l'avais fais quelques secondes plus tôt. **- ... Amie à l'odeur exquise ?**


	10. Chapitre Dixième

Un vrai morceau de viande. J'avais juste l'impression d'être un bout de viande que l'on observe avec un désir non caché. Ces regards. Ils me bouffaient à eux seuls, comme s'ils découpaient la peau petit à petit, couche après couche, après m'avoir complètement démembrée . Ils sélectionnaient leurs morceaux préférés, jugeant de ce qui est appétissant ou non, de ce qui pourrait les satisfaire ou non. Ils acharnaient ensuite leur puissance à déchiqueter et arracher tout ce qui était potable à leur sens, rongeant mes os jusqu'à ce qu'ils se heurtent à l'impossible non sans avoir essayer encore et encore. Mais malgré la faiblesse de mon corps meurtri, mes os tenaient bon.

Je n'étais plus un jouer, j'étais une proie. Tu ne détachais pas tes yeux des miens, je sentais les siens. L'observation était lourde, oppressante. Une certaine tension s'empara de moi sans que je n'en sache trop la source.

**- N'y touches pas. **Tu te retournais. À partir de cet instant je n'avais plus aucun rôle, plus aucune présence. L'ombre noyait mon existence dans les ténèbres, ma conscience me quittait petit à petit. J'avais l'impression qu'une force s'appuyait contre tout mon être, plaquant mon corps contre la pierre du mur. J'étais prise au piège. Je ne décidais plus rien, moi qui n'avait déjà rien décidé plus tôt.

**- Et le partage dans tout ça ?**

**- Inexistant.**

**- Tu m'en vois navré, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir simplement abandonné cette fois-ci. Ca sent diaboliquement bon. **J'essayais de forcer mon corps à se détacher doucement de cet état d'effroi et de surprise dont il était prisonnier, mais il ne me répondait plus. J'étais devenue une marionnette, une marionnette que ton atrocité à créer de toute pièce. Tu tirais les ficelles, le relâchais. Toute ma vie n'était qu'échiquier pour toi.

**- Touches là ... Et crèves. **Le ton avait été violent, agressant, menaçant. Après avoir marqué ton territoire, tu le défendais.

**- On dirait que tu y tiens.**

**- Elle est à moi. Tu pourra tout de même comprendre le fait que je tienne à ma propriété, non ?**

**- Sûrement. N'empêche qu'elle semble au courant.** Des accusations, il était en train de porter des accusations. Même si tu essayais de toute évidence de le cacher, on pouvait remarquer ton état de surprise. Venait-il de t'apporter une information que tu ne connaissais pas, ou savait-il quelque chose qu'il était censé ignorer ? **- Semble ?**

**- Je ne peux pas. Je n'entends rien.**

**- Peu importe.**

**- Bien évidemment que cela importe, ça n'est pas normal. D'ailleurs, comment as-tu fais pour résister aussi longtemps ?**

**- Le corps.**

**- Laisses moi essayer. **Tu ris. **- Elle m'appartient, ce n'est pas ton territoire.**

**- J'ai toujours été en étroite collaboration avec les Volturis. Ils ne me semblent pas convaincus par l'idée qu'une humaine soit au courant. Ce serait ta mort, et la sienne, sans même que tu ne puisse en profiter.** Le temps se stoppa pendant quelques secondes, sûrement les secondes les plus longues de ma vie. Tu semblais en plein dilemme, en train de peser le pour et le contre.

**- Très bien. Je t'en prit.**


	11. Chapitre Onzième

Comment ça ? Je ne pouvais pas le croire, pas de toi, non. Pas d'une telle façon, pas aussi facilement ! Lui suffisait-il de prononcer un seul nom pour te mettre à son service ? Pour que tu ne plie genoux à terre ? Il ne suffisait que ça ? Et tu abandonnais, tu laissais les autres avoir une emprise sur toi ? Marcher sur toi, te dominer ? Je n'y croyais pas, non, ce n'était simplement pas possible. Il s'approcha, victorieux. On aurait dit qu'il jubilait, l'aigle qui avait atteint sa proie. Il se voyait déjà sur le haut de falaise, contemplant son possible domaine, affirmant sa puissance sur tout ce qui se trouvait en contrebas. En temps normal le mot majestueux me serait doucement glissé sur le bout des lèvres, mais cette fois-ci seul le champ lexical de l'horreur et de l'atrocité ne parvenait jusqu'à ma conscience. Il était comme toi, du moins presque. Il ne dégageait pas exactement les même choses, mais il me regardait de la même maniè s'avança doucement, noyant ma peur dans un dégoût profond. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, si proche que tu ne l'avais été quelques minutes plus tôt. Une main froide dégagea ma tête sur le côté, mon cou était à sa merci. Et toi, tu ne bougeais toujours pas. Je ne t'avais plus dans mon champs de vision, mais à ce moment là, ne t'avais-je pas déjà perdu ? Sa langue passa le long de mon cou. Je n'étais plus humaine, non. À vous deux, vous étiez simplement en train de m'ôter le peu d'humanité que j'avais. Vous la dérobiez, la voliez.

Tu avais d'abord fait de mon esprit ton terrain de chasse, puis de mon corps ton territoire, maintenant tu voulais t'approprier mon humanité. Et je n'ai aucun doute quant à la noirceur de tes prochains plans, de tes prochaines esquisses. Tu visais ma vie même.

**- Elle n'as pas peur. **Tu te glissa doucement derrière lui, il avait l'air surpris par cette découverte. Ca avait été ça, son but ? Me faire peur ? Il me dégoûtait, profondément. Et il ne réussissait qu'à glisser cette image de lui plus durement dans mon esprit. L'allégorie du dégoût. De la répugnance. **- Edward, Edward, Edward. Pour qui me prends tu ?** Ta main parcourut doucement son corps, tu me fixais de tes yeux. Toujours, tu ne les détachais pas. Un sourire affreux s'étirait sur tes lèvres. Ta main glissa de son épaule, jusqu'à son torse. Et il semblerait que son corps soit parcourut d'un courant fou : ta main glissait toujours plus bas. Tes yeux ne se détachaient toujours pas des miens. J'avais compris le message, tu pouvais arrêter ton cinéma. **- Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurai choisis quelqu'un qui peut avoir peur de toi ?** Chuchoté à son oreille. Mais arrêter en si bon chemin devait sûrement être plus qu'impossible pour toi. Tu devais tellement te sentir bien. À continuer ton manège. À montrer encore et encore, que tu pouvais faire de moi ce que ton esprit tordu voulait, que tu étais un monstre sans aucune limite de conscience. Si ce n'est ton seul désir.

Il releva la tête, me lançant lui aussi un sourire. **- Je vois ...**

**- Là est bien le problème Edward, tu ne vois pas.**

**- Que suis-je censé voir ?**

Tu ris.

- La reconnaissance. Elle reconnaît son maître, qui n'est, de toute évidence, pas toi. La seule chose que je me -

**- Je la veux.**

**- Et moi je l'ai déjà, c'est si difficile à comprendre pour toi ?** Je me sentais plus qu'idiote mes yeux ne voyaient que ta main au niveau de sa ceinture. Il me dégoûtait plus encore vu dans cet angle-ci. Je n'arrivais pas à me comprendre, ma vie se trouvait suspendue dans votre joute verbale, et mon esprit ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de retracer le chemin de ta main. Je détournai les yeux vers le sol, avant de les porter sur un mur au loin, provoquant son rire. Il avait l'air hystérique. Sûrement parce que je faisais de plus en plus pitié, elle s'imprégnait de mon corps, de ma conscience. Non, ce n'était même pas cela. Je devenais la pitié. Oui je devenais pitié.

L'allégorie de la répugnance face à celle de la pitié. Si j'avais des pops corns, et un coca en main, je me serai calée plus encore au fond de mon siège avant d'éclater de rire.

**- Ne joue pas à ça Alice, tu sais bien que j'ai une avance sur toi. Tu ne gagnera jamais. **Tes yeux se détachèrent des main se détacha de son corps. Tu étais venue te glisser entre nous deux. **- Faux. Et tu le sais bien. Si tu avais la moindre chance, tu m'aurai déjà sauté dessus. Et tu n'aurais jamais mentionner les Volturis, preuve que tu aura besoin d'aide. Et si elle crève, toi non plus tu n'en aura jamais profiter. Alors ... Dis moi, à quoi cela t'avancerait ?**

**- Seul ou non. Je l'aurai, crois-moi. Tes ennemis sont mes amis.** Tu souris.** - Si tu penses à l'autre bâtard, je me ferai une joie de le revoir. Sa copine n'était pas aussi bonne qu'il le répétait.**

**- Ta vie Alice. Ton jeu. Un jour, il te perdra.**

Ma peur disparu, emportée par le départ du dégoût. Toutes les images des scènes qui s'étaient déroulées précédemment venaient percuter mon esprit. Comme un seul et unique homme. Je m'en retrouvais enfouie, perdue. Abattue. Je n'arrivais pas à me dégager de ces ruines, à soulever les pierres qui me maintenaient à terre. Impossible, non, parce que je ne me rendais même pas compte de mon état. Tu te retourna vers moi. J'avais le regard dans le vide. **- Euh, t'es toujours là ?**

**- Je crois que malheureusement, oui.**

**- Eh bah je t'en remercie, ça me fait plaisir.**

**- C'était qui ?** Mon ton était plus dur que je ne voulais le laisser entendre. Un éclat nouveau apparu dans tes yeux, tu récupérais ton jouet. **- Lui ? Edward. Un petit con.**

**- Un petit con, hein ?** Soufflais-je sans même m'en rendre compte. Tu éclata de rire. **- Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, Bella.** Tu te rapprocha de moi, ton souffle sur ma peau. **- Enfin, c'est trop tard à présent.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui est trop tard, et qu'est-ce qui doit se passer ? Et puis c'est quoi les Volturis ?**

**- Eh, doucement. Une question à la fois. La première n'as strictement aucun intérêt, puisque que justement, c'est trop tard. La deuxième tu la saura en temps voulut, quand le moment arrivera.** Et la troisième, ce sont ceux qui dirigent le monde, Bella.


	12. Chapitre Douzième

**- Ne la touche pas.** Le geste s'arrêta. En plein vol. Surprise. Incompréhension. Frustration. **- Excuse-moi ?** Le type répéta, toujours du même ton menaçant. **- Ne la touche pas.** Mon coeur ralentissait doucement, pour reprendre de plus belle quelques secondes après quand cet Edward se mit à rire. Il était vraiment près de moi, trop proche. Je sentais déjà son venin arracher chaque parcelle de peau, chaque centimètres de ma vie. Je me sentais déjà mourir, j'étais déjà mourante. À cette allure-là, mon coeur ne tiendrait pas éternellement face à toujours plus d'horreur. J'avais l'impression que le manège ne s'arrêtera jamais, qu'à chaque battement de mon coeur, ma vie gagnait en atrocité. Chaque pas en avant que ma vie faisait était teinté d'un noir sombre dans lequel, je n'en ai aucun doute, gît une bête, un monstre. Une atrocité. Il guette. Sans s'arrêter. Ses yeux son constamment posés sur moi, il attends que je m'enfonce dans les aventures de la vie, que je m'avance dans les profondeurs de ce qui constitue son territoire. Il attendra que je sois assez proches de lui, de sa gueule, pour qu'il ouvre ses crocs et ne fasse qu'une seule bouchée de mon frêle petit corps. Le monstre. Le noir. La vie. Moi.

J'étais dans un engrenage fatal, tel la fin du 19ème siècle, mon enfance n'a été que préliminaires, et maintenant me voici catapulter au début du 20 ème siècle. La question qui m'effleure à présent, celle qui vient fureter dans le coin de mes peurs et de mes craintes, est quand assassinera t-on un archiduc ? Quand est-ce que la poudrière pendra t-elle feu ? Si ce n'est là que tensions, j'ai du mal à imaginer l'image de mon corps perdu dans la folie destructrice du conflit.

**- Aurais-tu peur à présent ?** Le son siffla à côté de mes tympans, mais cela n'en avait pas été moi la cible. Et pourtant, presqu'inconsciemment, mon esprit répondait à la question. Non je n'ai pas peur, parce que je n'ai plus peur. Je ne me rendais même pas compte, de la situation dans laquelle on m'avait peinte. Le temps que j'en prenne conscience, il était déjà trop tard, la situation s'était terminée. Le type rit. **- Si tu la touches, tu ne vas pas pouvoir te retenir. Je suis ici pour Alice, pas pour cette humaine. Si tu la tu avant qu'Alice ne comprenne qu'on l'a, elle ne viendra jamais.**

**- Mais comment peux-tu dire ça ? Ne sens-tu pas ? **

**- Je ne m'abaisse pas à de tels choses Edward, tu le sais bien.**

**- C'est bien pour ça qu'on ne sait jamais entendu, toi et ton végétarisme... **

**- L'Homme ne mérite juste pas que je m'occupe de lui, il ne mérite pas l'attention que vous leur donnez, vous autre, en les suçant.**

**- Et les animaux, peut-être que oui ?**

**- Ils sont bien meilleurs que l'Homme, oui.**

**- Mais pas leur sang mon dieu ! **J'avais l'impression que j'avais disparu de la surface de la terre, que petit à petit j'étais devenue opaque. Jusqu'à ce que sa main ne se pose à nouveau sur mon cou. Froid. Glacial. **- Edward, je te préviens. Je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde.**

L'intéressé leva les yeux, mon échéance était reportée. **- Une menace ?** Les regards éclatèrent comme des balles qui s'écraseraient dans un corps, passant à travers chaque tissus. **- Une menace. **Confirma le type. Un cri se fit entendre, ou devrais-je plutôt dire, un hurlement. Tel un animal sauvage. Tel la petite bête noire qui se cache dans les tissus de ma vie. Ces gens-là avaient l'apparence de l'être humain, et un comportement d'animal. La seconde d'après, le silence était revenu, et tu étais là. En face de moi, entre les deux. Venais-tu de sauter du toit ou ... ?

**- Qu'est-ce que vos préliminaires sont longues et ennuyeuses, je voudrais un peu d'action moi !**


	13. Chapitre Treizième

Ma vie n'avait jamais été faite qu'uniquement pour cela, de toute façon. Qu'uniquement pour servir d'exutoire à celle des autres. Sinon pourquoi devrais-je vivre au travers de toutes ces choses ? Pourquoi ma souffrance prendrait-elle naissance dans tant d'atrocités ? Ça prouvait juste, une fois encore, que ma vie ne représentait rien. Rien par rapport à celle des autres. Si peu par rapport à la vie elle-même.  
**- Tiens, Alice ... Tu n'aurais jamais dû, tu sais.  
- Je sais, Jacob, elle ne valait vraiment pas la peine que je m'acharne sur elle aussi longtemps. Quelle perte de temps.** Voulait-elle dire qu'elle avait déjà fait ça sur quelqu'un d'autre ? Que quelqu'un d'autre portait sa marque noire ? Qu'une autre vie avait perdu sa notion-même ? N'étais-je pas la seule ?  
Edward laissa s'échapper un rire, qui me donnait juste l'envie de lui arracher la tête. **- Et tu continue les provocations ? Alors que tu n'es que très loin d'être en position ? **Tu t'approchais doucement de lui, un sourire diabolique au coin. **- Qui es-tu pour prétendre savoir quand je le suis ou non ? **  
**- Quelqu'un qui te détruira Alice, s'il le faut.  
- Tu ne l'auras jamais.  
- Ne te surestime pas.** Ce fut Jacob qui avait aboyé cette dernière provocation et ce qui s'en suit. Ton sang éclaboussait ta noirceur, ta monstruosité s'en imprégnait. Étrangement ça ne faisait que de te rendre plus redoutable encore. Ton sang ne t'apportait pas la vie, non, tu n'étais pas humaine. Ces vaisseaux étaient le lieu de naissance, le berceau, de ton obscurité. C'était la fontaine de jouvence de ton machiavélisme toujours plus poussé.

De ton humanité toujours plus manquante, toujours plus absente. Volée. Ton sang avait volé ton humanité. ta nouvelle vie avait absorbé l'ancienne. Le démon qui mange l'ange. Qui le déchicte. Qui le persécute.** - C'est que tu sais frapper !** Les coups partaient dans tout les sens, je ne voyais pas grand chose, pour ne pas dire rien. Jacob s'était élancé vers toi, Edward avait suivit, mais beaucoup plus en retrait. Il n'était pas idiot. Il avait compris. Comment noircir mon âme, comment faire de mon sang un assassin. Ses yeux se rivèrent sur moi, un sourire s'étala sur sa peau blanchâtre. Il avança doucement, sereinement, victorieusement, vers moi contrastant le combat qui faisait rage en arrière plan. Mes yeux ne te voyais plus attaquer de ta lame noire, mon odorat ne sentait plus ton sang pourpre qui glissait sur les lignes de ton corps, mon ouïe n'encaissait plus vos horreurs, entre cris de douleurs et cris d'animaux. Tout mes sens s'étaient centrés que sur lui. Qu'uniquement sur cette mort qui, inexorablement, s'avançait vers moi, cette mort qui ne tarderait pas à frapper. La mort qui s'apprête à tuer. Mais je n'avais pas peur, non, seul le dégoût envahissait ma conscience. Mourir. Mourir pour lui, mourir par lui. Qu'y a t-il de plus répugnant ?

Ma vie ne défila pas. Son souffle était proche du mien. Aucun épisodes ne m'en venait à l'esprit. Il posa une main sur mon visage.  
Tu étais partie. À la poursuite de l'autre. Tu m'avais abandonnée. À nouveau.  
**- On dirait que tu es seule.  
- Toi aussi.**

Il rit. **- Tu m'excuse, mais je pense que tu comprendra que suis un peu pressé. Et il se trouve que j'ai une soudaine envie de tester un petit quelque chose ... **  
Le dégoût. Horrible. Mon ventre se contracta comme il l'avait si souvent fait ces derniers jours. Le dégoût. Violent. Toutes les atrocités noircies par tes soins, enfouies par les siens, prirent leur envole en même temps. Il poussa un cri de rage, reculant de quelques pas.** - Tu es bien une humaine toi. Dégoutante de nature. Heureusement que votre sang est là pour remonter la donne. Heureusement que ton sang est ... là.** Il n'eut même pas finit sa phrase que déjà il portait sa main à mon cou mes os se brisèrent, se désintégrèrent même sous le choc. Le mur avait probablement laissé l'ombre de ses pierres sur mon dos.


	14. Chapitre Quatorzième

Toutes ces monstrueuses lames noires déchiquetées que mon coeur avait supporté, toutes ces horribles manipulations violentes que mon humanité avait enduré, toutes ces affreuses choses noircies que mon corps avait subit. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Plus rien n'existait.

Car cette douleur-là dépassait tout ce qu'on ne pouvait dépasser. Atteignait tout ce qu'on ne pouvait atteindre. C'était le summum. La jouissance de l'inhumanité. L'orgasme de la souffrance.

J'aurais pleurer, crier, supplier, prier, tuer, assassiner, violer, persécuter, arracher, déchiqueter, déchirer. Injustement. Une masse. J'aurais orchestrer un génocide si cela avait pu sauver ce qu'il me restait de vie. M'ôter cette souffrance. Éteindre ce poison.

Il retira ses mains, allégea son poids ce qui ressemblait à un corps tomba impuissant. Sans vie, je gisais à terre.

La seule chose que la douleur ne ravageait pas, ne détruisait pas, n'arrachait pas sur son passage, c'était bien ce désir unique. Que tout ce que ma conscience redoutait avant, ne se réalise. Que tout ce devant quoi j'avais trembler, ne me fasse réellement trembler. Qu'il arrache mes membres les uns après les autres, qu'il déchicte ma peau, qu'il fracasse mes os. Qu'il verse l'eau glaciale sur le feu ardant de ma vie. Qu'il l'éteigne au plus vite. Qu'il me tue avant que son poison ne le fasse.

Le prédateur ouvrit grand sa gueule.

Ses horribles crocs ne vinrent pas au contact de mon corps, ne frôlèrent même pas ma vie de leur puissance. Seul un rictus semblait les animer. Et ce sang qui les inondais. Mon sang.

C'était ma faible vie qui était suspendue à ses lèvres, c'était ma mort qu'il était en train de déguster, victorieux. Et cette mort s'enfuyait gouttes à gouttes, s'effilait au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. _Tac, tac._ je tombe._ Splash, splash_. J'éclabousse. Le bruit. Incessant. Le cliquetis. Insistant. Retardement de la vie. _Tac, tac._ Je tue. Annonce de la mort.

Cette couleur rougeâtre prenait exemple sur ma vie, s'appuyant de toutes ses forces sur elle, elle s'empressait de m'abandonner. Trace rouge. Éclaboussure écarlate. Mourrais-je ?

Si seulement. Une masse noire, l'ombre de la démence, s'éclata contre le bourreau. Le diable face à ses monstres. Hadès face à Cerbère. La torture face à la mort.

Je ne mourrais pas. À peine étais-tu arrivée que cette certitude me frappa. M'exécuta. Elle m'engloutissait, m'emportant avec le torrent qu'elle créait, qu'elle déversait. Ma conscience d"valait cette cascade de certitude. Je n'allais pas mourir. Malheureusement. Tu n'en avais pas fini avec moi.

Quelques mouvements que je ne pu percevoir. Quelques cris qui prenaient un instant la symbolique de l'allégorie de l'enfer. Et puis un rire. S'élevant comme l'armistice.

**- Tu as réussit à avoir .**

**- Aussi faible que sa copine. Mais pas aussi bon.**

**- Comment tu fais ?**

**- Je me contrôle. Tu sais ... Avec l'aide de ta conscience ...**

**- Arrêtes de jouer Alice. Tu ne peux plus m'arrêter.**

**- Peu importe son sort. Qu'elle vive, qu'elle meurt, peu importe. Tu ne l'auras pas.**

Il s'était élancé, j'eus l'impression de sentir sa main sur mon corps tellement le contact me semblait proche et inévitable. Évident. Mais tu le stoppa. La force qu'on ne peut arrêter qui percute l'objet inarrêtable. La scène se déplaça à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement morbide n'éclate. Le son de la victoire. Les cloches de la mort.

Tu laissa tomber le visage que tu tenais en main. Décapité. Il était décapité. Tu l'avais décapité.

Ton ombre s'abîma contre moi. **- Si j'étais toi, je ne m'enfuirai pas. J'irai tout de suite pourir sour les dalles.** Tu te tenais à distance comme si l'obscurité craignait d'être attirée par plus noir encore. Comme si tu luttais contre ton âme, du moins contre ton démon. Tu ne peux pas être un hôte à l'âme, uniquement l'antre du démon.

**- Mais je ne suis pas toi. Ton chemin est autre. **Tu apparut à côté de moi. **- Il faut toujours être là pour toi, te tendre les mains ... Cette fois-ci prie, supplie. Pour que je m'arrête. Que j'ai la force et l'envie de me stopper**.


	15. Chapitre Quinzième

Une chaleur. Douce.

Des rayons qui transpercent l'épiderme de leur flammes. Des faisceaux dont la luminescence arrache la moindre parcelle d'obscurité. Des lames acérées qui viennent délicatement caresser la peau.

Des sensations. Des ressentis.

Mon cœur tambourinerait-il toujours contre ma poitrine ?

J'ouvrai lentement les yeux ; la déception comme seule raison d'être de la crainte, comme unique berceau de l'appréhension. La réalité rayonna. J'étais toujours vivante.

Tu m'avais sauvée. Je restais un hôte possible à l'ombre. Tu m'avais sauvée. Je restais cette âme sans sens. Tu m'avais sauvée. Je restais ce vulgaire jouet qui oscille entre honte et soumission comme si ce n'était là que l'unique but de son existence. De mon existence.

Je me levais fébrilement, le moindre geste se peignait comme une montagne à franchir. Chaque geste repoussait plus loin encore mes limites.

Toute force m'avait abandonné, plus aucune motivation ne coulait dans mes veines. Je n'étais plus qu'un corps. Salit. Dépouillé. Mutilé.

Inconsciemment, comme un réflexe, mes yeux frôlèrent mes doigts, mes doigts se refermèrent sur eux-même. Je redécouvrais mon corps. Délicatement. Précautioneusement. Mon souffle n'expirant que la crainte de le voir s'écrouler, s'aplatir, se désintégrer, sa faiblesse étant telle !

Un corps soumis, devenant un corps meurtrit, mon corps frêle devenant mon corps maladif. Ou peut-être était-ce celui de ta monstruosité, après tout il en était tellement empreint qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile de peindre une séparation. L'affreux s'était mélangé à l'innocent, le noir au blanc. Gris. Une chose nouvelle, hybride. Sans origine réelle, sans but distinct. Inutilité.

J'explorais ce corps, le sondant, l'inspectant, comme ne me l'appartenant plus, comme ayant changer de main, changer de propriétaire. Avant que la peur ne m'arrache de ma contemplation. Avant qu'elle n'appuit sur ma conscience. Avant qu'elle ne force un passage dans mon esprit pourtant déjà assez violé.

Ma main vînt subitement frôler mon cou, mon corps frissonna sous le contact de la cicatrice.

**- Tu es toujours humaine.** Mon souffle se coupa, mon cœur tressaillit. Il explosait ma poitrine, comme une lame qui s'enfonce, se retire, s'enfonce, se retire. Un manège sans fin. Un rituel.

**- Je suis navrée, Bella. J'ai appris pour ton père.** Tu étais assise dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, les couleurs et les reflets du soleil ayant pris ton visage en otage.

**- De quoi tu parles ? **

**- Il est mort. Il y a deux jours.**

**- Tu dois être satisfaite. Ça ne te donnera que plus de contrôle encore sur moi.**

Quels plans macabres se dessinaient encore à travers ton esprit ? Quelles idées noires prenaient encore forment dans le berceau de ton machiavélisme ? Pourquoi ton ombre s'était-elle imposée entre moi et ma mort ? Peut-être que c'était ça justement, l'accroc. Voulais-tu aussi définir ma mort comme tienne ?

N'aurais-je alors plus que le temps comme bourreau ?


End file.
